Gather Roses Sequel
by Ichikawa Hikaru
Summary: "Kita akan tinggal bersama.Nanti siang akan kusuruh orang memindahkan barang-barangmu ke apartement kita yang baru. Aku telah membeli sebuah apartement untuk kita tadi malam saat kau pingsan."Kakashi berkata santai sambil memasuki kamar mandi Sakura. APA?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gather Roses © Screw**

**Gather Roses (****Sequel****) © Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Warning**** :**

**Lemon (NC-21), PWP, Typo(s), Song fic, gaje, abal, jelek**

**Pair**** : Kakashi x Sakura**

.

.

"Ohayo, Saku-koi. Tidurmu menyenangkan semalam, Cherry?" Sakura merasakan seseorang berucap pelan di telinga kanannya. Suara ini...panggilan ini... dengan cepat Sakura menelengkan wajahnya ke kanan dan melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya begitu. Sakura terkesiap. Siapa lagi yang punya suara yang semerdu itu di telinganya? Siapa lagi orang yang memanggilnya begitu kalau bukan...

"Kashi-koi!"

"Yo! Ojou-sama (my lady)"

"Hontouni (really)? Kakashi?" Sakura masih tidak perceya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Apakah mungkin secepat ini? Baru tadi malam dirinya memimpikan pria ini dan tiba-tiba pria ini sudah ada di depannya?

"Hai (yeah), cherry." Ujar pria tampan itu sambil tersenyum. Sakura tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi dan dengan segera dipeluknya pria yang lebih terasa seperti mimpi baginya, dan dengan segera sang pangeran pun merengkuh putri nya.

"Yokatta ne (thank goodness), akhirnya kita bertemu. Yokatta." Sakura masih saja membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke dada pria tampan yang direngkuhnya ini. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, melepas rindu walau mereka baru saja bertemu tadi malam walau memang tidak nyata. Tapi, semuanya terasa berbeda sekarang, lebih mudah dan…menyenangkan. Sakura bisa dengan mudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ada di depannya ini adalah nyata, bukan mimpi. Mereka bisa merasakan matahari yang mengintip dibalik awan, angin yang berhembus sepoi serta wangi dedaunan yang hampir kering, disamping wangi tubuh masing-masing yang mereka coba hirup seakan pasangan mereka akan hilang lagi dalam sekejap mata. Tiba-tiba, Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iie, aku masih mau begini!" Ujar Sakura manja.

"Hee, ternyata gadisku lebih manja dari pada yang aku kira." Kakashi terkekeh melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat sebal karena tidak suka dikatakan manja.

"Apa aku tidak boleh memelukmu?" Tanya Sakura seraya mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap dalam mata heterokromia yang indah milik Kakashi. Kalau sudah dihadapan emerald itu, Kakashi pasti akan langsung tunduk. Dia telah banyak bertemu gadis dan melihat ke dalam mata mereka, tapi hanya emerald ini yang mampu membuatnya takluk.

"Hum, hanya kauu gadis yang boleh memelukku." Ucap Kakashi sambil menarik kepala Sakura lagi ke dada nya. Memeluk gadis itu erat. "Tatte (but)," Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya lagi dan manatap wajah Sakura yang tengah sedikit memerah. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan, cherry. Ayo ikut aku."

"Doko…desuka (to where)?"

"Ayo!"

**====000====**

Akhirnya mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah café maid yang berada di kawasan Harajuku Street, café yang tempatnya berada di dekat tempat Sakura memasang tattoo rose nya.

"ne, Kashi-koi, kau tahu di dekat sini ada tempat memasang tattoo? Disanalah aku memasang tattoo rose ini." Sakura menyentuh sekilas belahan dadanya dimana tattoo rose kecil miliknya berada.

"Hn, aku tahu. Jika kau lebih mempertatikan tadi malam ada tattoo seperti kupu-kupu hitam di tubuhku." Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum kecil, seketika membuat wajah Sakura merah padam lagi.

"H-Hontou? Aku tidak melihatnya…" Sakura menunduk dalam berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang kian memerah.

"Hooo, kau terlalu sibuk? Saku-hime?" Kali ini Kakashi mengeluarkan seringai menggodanya. Kata-kata yang hendak di keluarkannya untuk membantah perkataan Kakashi seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya. Kakashi menopangkan dagunya di tangannya, mulai memperhatikan wajah gadisnya yang tersembunyi dibalik helaian Pink cerah. Perlahan tangannya meraih rambut gadis itu, disentuhnya lembut, kemudian beralih ke pipi kanan gadis itu, kemudian di elusnya lembut. Sakura pun mendongak, kembali menatap wajah kekasih nya yang sempurna.

"Kau manis."

DEG.

Hanya dengan perkataan itu mampu membuat jantungnya bekrja lebih cepat dan wajahnya kembali tertunduk.

'A…apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku malu sekalii! .' gadis itu dalam hati.

"A-ano, aku benar-benar tidak melihatnya tadi malam." Akhirnya gadis bubble gum ini berani mengeluarkan suaranya serta mendongakkan kepalanya, walaupun wajahnya masih sedikit memerah.

"Hn? Haruskah aku menunjukkan lagi padamu malam ini, Koi?" Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum menggoda.

DEG. DEG.

"H-hentai no baka!" wajah gadis itu terbakar lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun kali ini.

"Are (Huh)? Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Hai." Jawab Sakura sambil terus menunduk, tanpa dilihat Sakura, Kakashi tersenyum lembut.

"Saku-koi? Bisa kau tatap aku sebentar? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Nada suara Kakashi begitu tenang, namun ada ketegasan di sana, Sakura kembali menatap pria itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku juga baru pertama kali mengalami hal seperti ini. Kita tiba-tiba bertemu di dalam mimpi, hingga kita berada disini. Kau bahkan tak tahu siapa aku, tapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, Sakura, aku mengetahui siapa kau. Aku tahu bagaimana hidupmu, siapa teman-temanmu, dimana kau tinggal hingga hal yang paling kecil dalam hidupmu yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Kau tahu apa itu artinya, Sakura?" Kakashi mengatakan itu semua dengan kedua matanya yang lembut, mengujam hati Sakura dengan seketika. Membuat ribuan kupu-kupu seperti berkepak di perutnya. Dia tidak dapat mengeluarka suaranya, hanya sebuah gelengan singkat yang berarti dia tidak tahu siapa pria ini, mengapa pria ini tahu tentang dirinya.

"Tame ni, suki da yo. Iie, Aishiteru yo, Haruno Sakura. (it's because, I like you. No, I love you)"

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Sakura berpacu cepat mendengar perkataan dari pria yang telah merebut hatinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Perlahan Kakashi meraih kedua tangan putih Sakura dan menggenggamnya seakan tangan Sakura itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat rapuh dan berharga, seperti tangan-tangan itu akan hancur menjadi debu jika ia menggenggamnya terlalu kuat. Namun Sakura masih dapat merasakan kehangatan dari tangan-tangan besar yang tengah menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Node, anata wa watashi no koibitodeshou ka (So, would you be my lover)? Diluar dari mimpi indah kita?" pertanyaan itu, walaupun telah didengarnya malam tadi tetapi sekarang terdengar ribuan kali lebih indah dan membuat air mata hampir menerobos turun dari matanya. Sakura tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya, serta air mata bahagianya.

"Walaupun aku tak tahu siapa kau, aku akan tahu nanti. Tapi satu hal absurd yang aku ketahui tentang kau sekarang, kau mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Sakura masih tersenyum.

"Hai, Aishiteru, Hime."

"Aishiteru mo, Watashi no Ouji-sama (I love you too, my prince)" Kakashi pun tersenyum lembut, perlahan pria itu memajukan tubuhnya untuk melumat bibir Sakura singkat dan langsung di respon dengan baik oleh Sakura. Kakashi pun mengakhiri ciumannya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lembut dari sebelumnya. mereka sedang bertatap-tatapan, mengagumi wajah pasangan masing-masing yang sangat rupawan dimata mereka. Tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponsel milik Sakura yang berada dari saku rok nya. Diambilnya ponsel itu dan dilihatnya siapa yang menelponnya.

"Siapa cherry?"

"Oh, ini dari Ino-chan. Sepertinya dia marah karena aku tidak menunggunya. Tidak usah diangkatlah." Sakura hendak menekan tombol reject di ponselnya namun terpotong oleh perkataan Kakashi.

"Teman mu yang pirang itu?"

"Hai. Hey? Dari mana kau tahu tentang Ino-chan?" Sakura mengrenyitkan alisnya heran.

"Katakan padanya untuk menyusulmu kesini. Tidakkah kau ingin memperkenalkan koibito mu pada nya?" wajah Sakura memerah lagi. Dengan segera di tekannya tombol hijau di ponselnya dan terdengarlah suara cempreng Ino yang kesal dari kejauhan sana.

"Hey, jidat! Dimana kau heh? Seharusnya kalau kau tidak bisa menunggu ku ya sudah!"

"Gomen, Ino-chan." Sakura berkata sambil menyesal karena itu kesalahannya.

"Hhh, ne, Saku-chan, kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura. Semarah-marahnya Ino pada Sakura tapi setelah mendengar sahabatnya itu meminta maaf dengan nada yang seperti itu padanya pasti marahnya langsung lenyap.

"Kau tahu café maid yang ada di Harajuku street?"

"yang mana? Café maid yang ada di Harajuku street ada 2, Saku-chan." Jawab Ino dengan tidak sabar.

"Café maid yang ada di dekat tempat aku memasang tattoo?"

"Oh, ya, aku tahu dimana itu. Kau ada di sana Saku-chan?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Hai. Bisakah kau datang kesini? Ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu." Sakura sengaja membuat sahabat pirangnya ini penasaran.

"Hee? Dare (who)? Kalau kau berniat mengenalkan cowok padaku, boleh-boleh saja sih." Ino penasaran.

"Ino no Baka, aku memang ingin mengenalkan cowok padamu, tapi dia bukan untukkmu!" Sakura sedikit sebal karena perkataan sahabatnya ini. Membayangkan pria di depannya ini bersama wanita lain saja sudah membuat hatinya panas. Diam-diam Kakashi tersenyum tipis, tanpa Sakura sadari.

"Oke. Kōsha (latter)!"

"Hn."

Klik.

"Ino-chan akan datang sebentar lagi." Sakura memberi tahu Kakashi.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi, setelah itu mereka diliputi keheningan. Sebenarnya Sakura masih menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang dilontarkannya tadi untuk Kakashi. Tapi sepertinya Kakashi tidak berniat menjawab.

"ne, Kashi-koi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi." Sakura akhirnya tidak bisa membendung rasa ingin tahunya lagi.

"pertanyaan yang mana?" Tanya Kakashi tenang sambil menyeruput latte nya.

"dari mana kau tahu tentang Ino-chan?" Sakura agak sebal karena harus mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Sudah aku katakan bukan? Aku mengetahui segala hal tentang mu." Kakashi tersenyum misterius.

"Are? Hhh, tapi sebelumnya aku bahkan tidak tahu nama keluarga mu." Tanya Sakura penasaran lagi.

"Hatake. Aku Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi berkata singkat dan hanya dibalas 'oh' singkat pula oleh Sakura. Mereka diliputi keheningan lagi.

"Hanya 'oh'?" kata Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Hn. Kau mengharapkan apa? Aku tidak pernah mengenal kau sebelumnya." jawab Sakura jujur.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak pernah mendengar nama ku?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Hn. Nande? Tapi aku merasa familier dengan nama itu." Sakura bingung sekarang.

"Nani mo. Tanoshii (it's nothing. Fun)" Kakashi terkekeh kecil.

"Tanoshii?" Sakura makin bingung. Saat Kakashi hendak menjelaskan lebih lanjut, pasangan itu mendengar sebuah suara cempreng yang memanggil nama Sakura dan tak lama kemudian Sakura merasakan ada yang memeluknya. Tenyata itu Ino Yamanaka, sahabat pirangnya.

"Ino! Sesak!"

"Hehehe, gomen, gomen. Hey, aku masih marah padamu tahu!" Ino mulai cemberut, kini gentian Sakura yang memeluknya.

"Hehe, ada seseorang yang ingin aku perkanalkan dengan mu."

"Dare?" Ino penasaran lagi.

"Kau ingat tadi pagi aku menceritakan tentang kekasih ku?" Sakura berusaha memberikan clue terlebih dahulu pada Ino.

"Kekasih khayalan yang ada di dalam mimpi mu itu?" Ino mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"Iie, bukan khayalan. Dia di belakang mu." Mendengar itu spontan Ino membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa kekasih pertama dari sahabatnya ini. Dan… Ino pun terkegun. Kaget.

"Ino-chan, namanya Hatake Kakashi. Kare wa watashi no koibito (he is my lover)." Jelas Sakura sumringah. Kakashi pun segera berdiri dan dengan sopan menyodorkan tangannya, mengajak sahabat kekasihnya berjabat tangan.

"Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi menyebutkan namanya sendiri. Ino masih tertegun beberapa detik, kemudian dia mendapatkan kesadarannya sendiri. Dengan agak ragu di jabatnya tangan pria itu.

"Ino Yamanaka." Kata gadis pirang itu. Masih dengan raut tak percayanya. Ino pun duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Sakura, namun Kakashi tidak duduk kembali.

"Nah, nona-nona, sekarang aku harus pergi, ada beberapa hal yang mesti aku bereskan sekarang juga." Kakashi tersenyum simpul pada kedua gadis di depannya, terutama gadis pink nya.

"Heee? Secepat ini, Kashi-koi? Ino-chan baru saja datang." Sakura dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan raut kecewanya dan membuat Kakashi teersenyum bersalah.

"Hai, cherry. Nanti malam aku akan datang kerumahmu. Jadi, tunggu aku oke?" Kakashi masih dengan senyumnya.

"Hn, aku akan menunggu mu." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Kakashi berjalan mendekat pada Sakura, meraih dagu gadis itu, menundukkan tubuhnya sendiri, kemudian mengecup singkat bibir gadisnya. Ciuman yang singkat, namun manis, sangat manis.

"Aishiteru, Hime-sama." Bisik Kakashi lirih di telinga Sakura.

"Aishiteru mo, Ouji-sama." Bisik Sakura lagi di telinga Kakashi.

Kemudian Kakashi menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, menundukkan wajahnya singkat pada Ino, kemudian berjalan dengan tenang menuju pintu keluar, masih diiringi dengan tatapan kaget dari Ino.

"Kakashi…Hatake…."

**Fin / To Be Continue ?**

**Konbanwa, Minna-sama! Here Ichikawa Hikaru datang lagi membawa sequel dari Gather Roses! Hamba senang banget loh banyak banget yang nge review! Lemonnya hot banget ya? Fufufufu~ slapped. Oke, minna-sama, bagaimana pendapatnya tentang sequel ini? Jelekkah? Harus dihentikan atau dilanjutkan? Hhh, sebelumnya hamba mau minta maaf dulu karena hamba Hiatus tanpa bilang-bilang! *dicekik* Hontouni Gomenasai, efek banyak libur nih, jadi males banget nulis fic-_- tapi hamba akan mengusahakan update fic yang lain dan menambah fic baru ^^ daaaan, arigato buat review nya, juga bagi yang udah nge-request akan hamba buatkan secepat yang hamba bisa ya, hihihi. Hamba surprised banget dapet review dari Hikari Hyun Arisawa-senpai, soalnya hamba ngefans sama fic nya, malah sebenarnya hamba belajar nulis lemon dari beberapa author di FFN dan salah satunya Hikari-senpai loh, nyahahahaha *digeplak* domo arigatou senpai m(_ _)m**

**Big thanks to :**

elang-hitam, Indira lupa akun, Aizawa Nami, yola-chan, miss-Ara-chan, J0e, ghie, Rinka Uchiharuno, mimi, SinisKunChan, anak hilang, Tabita Pinkybunny, Rizu Hatake-hime, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Hime Mitsuki, Melody chang, Vy VIP, Chisana Yuri, Jeremy de Hongki, Aiwha Katsushika, Kaminari to Mizu, Hikari Hyun Arisawa, Po3tra Kamikaze, tea-rose, Nay Hatake, Kirei kazuhito, Chima Geunma, azure d'bee, kimichi-kun, Kakasaku709, Reborn, Dha-chan, xoxo, arisu uchiharuno, cherryblossom, Aoi – Chan, naraino chan, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q, nda-chan, Haha, Hikari Uzumaki Uchiha, Kanako Ayugawa

**Teruus, hamba juga mau makasih lagi sama Dha-chan sama Rizu-chan. Ini gara-gara request Omae-tachi loh, hehehe :***

**Terakhir, review ya :3**

**Keep or delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**** :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gather Roses © Screw**

**Gather Roses (Sequel) © Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Warning**** :**

**Lemon (NC-21)****, Typo(s), ****Sequel ****Song fic, gaje, abal, jelek**

**Pair**** : Kakashi x Sakura**

**A/N :**

**Kakashi = 25 years old**

**Sakura = 20 years old**

**.**

**.**

"S-Sakura? Itu...Hatake? Kakashi Hatake? _For real_?"

"Eh? Yup, katanya sih begitu. Jujur saja aku belum mengenalnya sama sekali. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya tapi sudah merasa cinta sekali padanya. Ini yang namanya takdir atau memang aku yang gila? Hahaha. Tapi...eh...hello? Pig?" Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ino karena sahabatnya itu cengo berat dihadapannya.

"Oh my...my...itu Kakashi Hatake! Kau bertemu dia dimana? Jangan katakan di dalam mimpimu! Setidaknya beri aku cerita yang sedikit masuk akal! Dia itu HATAKE yang itu! Sakura, pacar mu seorang Hatake!" Ino mulai heboh sendiri dan mengguncang-guncang bahu Sakura keras membuat gadis pinkish itu meringis.

"Kau kenapa sih pig? Lepaskan aku! Sakit!" Ino pun melepaskan cengkramannya kemudian menatap Sakura tidak sabar sedangkan Sakura mengusap-usap bahunya sendiri "Memangnya ada yang salah dengan nama pacarku?"

"Mattaku (Honestly)! Aku tahu kau ini mahasiswa kedokteran tapi kau juga harus baca majalah bisnis sekali-kali. Hatake group adalah perusahaan nomor 2 paling besar di Jepang setelah Uchiha corp, bahkan cafe ini milik Hatake group kalau kau ingin tahu. Dan jika kau memperhatikan perkataan ku dari tadi, koibito mu mempunyai marga yang sama dengan keluarga pemilik perusahaan Hatake!" Sakura yang sedari tadinya memakan es krimnya dengan gembira sambil melihat pemandangan di luar jendela dengan terpaksa memberikan perhatiannya kembali pada sahabat pirangnya itu karena telah menangkap aura kekesalan dari Ino.

"So what? Hanya marga yang sama kok. Yang penting dia pacarku yang tampan." Acuh Sakura yang membuat Ino menganga tak percaya.

"Ano Baka (si bodoh ini)! Koibito mu itu Hatake bocchama (young master). Pewaris tunggal Hatake group!" Kali ini Sakura menjatukan sendok es krimnya, ikutan cengo "Hatake-dono, aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali sewaktu diajak tou-san ke pesta perusahaan mereka dan itu megah sekali! Koibito mu yang menjadi tuan pestanya. Wuah! Aku masih tidak percaya dia adalah koibito mu, kau tahu, banyak sekali gadis yang mengincarnya. Tapi dia tidak pernah sekali pun terlihat keluar bersama wanita lain selain Ibunya sendiri. Tou-san dulu bahkan berniat menjodohkan aku dengannya. Tapi tentu saja aku menolak karena aku sudah mencintai Sai-kun." Ino mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menghempaskan punggungnya di kursi dan menatap Sakura yang sedang bengong memandang es krim yang sudah mulai mencair.

"No way..." gumam Sakura.

"yeah, awalnya aku memang berpikir begitu. Tidak mungkin Hatake yang 'itu'. Dimana kalian bertemu coba? Tapi... itu memang dia! Aku tidak mungkin salah."

"Ino-chan, menurutmu mengapa dia memilihku sebagai pacarnya? Jujur saja sebenarnya aku masih bingung sekarang. Dia datang tiba-tiba dan langsung menyatakan cinta. Tapi tak bisa aku sangkal kalau aku juga menyukainya. Dia sangat gentle terhadap perempuan dan dia juga tampan. Aku suka semua bagian darinya yang aku tahu hingga sekarang. Bagaimana ini Ino-chan? Dia bahkan mengenalku lebih dari pada aku mengenal diriku sendiri, sementara aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya." Hal ini sangat mengganggu pikiran Sakura.

"Dia bilang akan ke rumahmu nanti malam kan? Mengapa tidak kau coba tanyakan langsung padanya?" usul Ino.

"Oh iya! Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku? Yosh! Nanti akan aku tanyakan padanya!" Sakura mulai merasa bersemangat karena dia sudah dapat melihat titik terang dari permasalahannya.

"Hey, forehead, kau bilang...kau mimpi bercinta dengannya kan? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum jahil dan dengan sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah malu seketika.

"Ino-chan! Yamette (Stop it)!"

**====000====**

Sakura terduduk sendiri di sofa ruang tamu nya, memandang kosong buku tebal tentang anastesi yang ada berada diatas pangkuannya. Ia sedang menunggu kekasihnya, namun pikirannya malah melayang ke percakapannya dengan Ino siang tadi dan hasil riset kecil-kecilan yang dilakukannya sore tadi dengan media internet. Tentu saja mengenai kekasihnya yang misterius dan juga tampan.

Sakura menutup sebentar buku tebal tersebut hanya untuk melihat judul bukunya saja lalu menghela nafas berat dan kemudian membukanya kembali dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas pangkuannya lagi. Benar. Jangankan majalah bisnis, majalah yang sering dibaca gadis ini hanya berkisar tentang fashion dan kesehatan. Beruntung dia memiliki Ino yang merupakan putri tunggal dari keluarga Yamanaka yang memiliki perusahaan besar pula. Terima kasih pada sahabatnya itu, Sakura dapat mengetahui sedikit latar belakang kekasihnya. Setelah pulang dari cafe siang tadi, Sakura langsung membuka internet dan mencari apa saja yang bisa dia dapatkan mengenai Kakashi. Internet banyak membantu, apa lagi kau mencari tuan muda dari sebuah keluarga konglomerat kan? Pastinya tidak sulit.

_Kakashi Hatake. Lahir 15 september anak tunggal dari suami istri Hatake yang terkenal. Jenius sejak lahir, tidak menempuh pendidikan formal, namun mengikuti program home schooling layaknya tuan muda yang biasanya. Menyelesaikan pendidikan yang setara dengan pendidikan Senior High School pada umur 14 tahun dan sudah dipercayakan memegang perusahaan Hatake cabang jepang di usia 22 tahun. Dibawah pimpinannya, perusahaan Hatake berkembang pesat, bukan hanya berhasil menaikkan omzet dan saham perusahaan bahkan Hatake muda ini berhasil memperluas Hatake group yang basic nya adalah perusahaan advertaising ke bidang-bidang lain seperti kesehatan dan elektronik karena strategi bisnis yang sangat hebat dari Kakashi. Hal ini membuat ayahnya mempercayakan dirinya untuk membantu menangani krisis yang pernah dialami Hatake group yang hampir membuat Hatake group pailit. Krisis ini membuat sang tuan muda harus tinggal di London, tempat perusahaan utama Hatake berada selama 1 tahun, dan setelah 1 tahun itu, Hatake group dapat pulih sepenuhnya dari ancaman bangkrut. Semua berterimakasih pada Kakashi Hatake. Karena itu, di umurnya yang baru 24 tahun Kakashi muncul sebagai seorang eksekutif muda yang tidak bisa diremehkan karena pada umur semuda itu Kakashi telah menjabat sebagai vice president director di Hatake group, mendampingi ayahnya. Namun dia menolak untuk tinggal di London dan lebih memilih mengurusi semua pekerjaannya di Jepang. Pembawaannya tenang dan berwibawa membuatnya disegani dan ditakuti oleh kawan dan lawan, jangan lupa wajahnya yang 11-12 dengan pemuda Uchiha yang berarti sangat tampan membuatnya menjadi incaran gadis-gadis dari berbagai kalangan._

Hasil riset Sakura dari internet tadi kembali terlintas di benaknya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pacarnya adalah seseorang yang sangat amat mendekati kata sempurna. Kaya, tampan, brilian, yang paling penting koibito nya itu sangat tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita. Tapi, satu hal lagi yang mengganggu pikiran Sakura adalah, kenapa Kakashi tidak mengatakan sendiri padanya bahwa dia adalah pangeran Hatake? Mengapa Sakura tahu dari mulut sahabatnya, bukan kekasihnya? Padahal menurutnya akan lebih baik jika Kakashi mengatakannya sendiri agar tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Sekarang Sakura sendiri menjadi sedikit was-was dan meragukan Kakashi. Apa maksud pemuda itu sebenarnya? Mengapa dia malah memilih seseorang yang seperti Sakura sementara banyak putri dari keluarga konglomerat seperti dirinya yang senang hati menyerahkan dirinya kepada pemuda seperti Kakashi? Atau jangan-jangan... Kakashi memiliki tujuan untuk mempermainkannya? Gadis dari kalangan biasa berdampingan dengan seseorang yang mendekati kata sempurna!

Ting-tong.

Bell pintu berbunyi saat Sakura sedang memikirkan asumsi dan kemungkinan untuk dirinya sendiri, menandakan ada seseorang yang datang. Itu pasti Kakashi. Dengan cepat Sakura berdiri dari sofa nya dan membuka pintu untuk sang tamu. Dan benarlah, itu koibito nya.

"Konbanwa, Saku-chan." Kakashi datang dengan senyumnya yang memikat dan sebuah kantong belanjaan yang Sakura tidak bisa menebak apa isinya. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa tidak bisa bernafas sejenak karena senyum itu. Segera, pikiran-pikiran tadi terhapus sementara dari dalam otaknya.

"K-konbanwa, Kakashi." Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkannya.

10 detik kemudian mereka masih berada di posisi yang sama, saling bertatapan. Sakura sedang terbengong-bengong menikmati wajah tampan Kakashi sedang Kakashi...hanya melihat Sakura dengan lembut.

"Err...kamu tidak membiarkan aku masuk? Aku bawa makanan." Kakashi mengangkat sedikit kantung belanjaannya dan membuat Sakura tersentak kembali dari lamunannya. Diraihnya tangan kanan pemuda itu dan menariknya masuk, setelah menendang pintu menjadi tertutup, Sakura kembali menarik Kakashi ke ruang tv nya yang tidak terlalu luas namun nyaman.

"Uhm ano...etto...s-sono...silahkan duduk, Kakashi-san, a-aku akan buat teh." Tanpa babibu lagi Sakura segera berjalan cepat ke dapur, meninggalkan Kakashi yang mengerutkan alis bingung.

'Baka Sakura! Dia kan pacar mu, kenapa gugup seperti itu? Ah! Sekarang tarik nafas, keluarkan...haaahhh...huuuuuhhh' pikirnya selama membuat teh.

Tak lama, Sakura keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan dan 2 cangkir oolong tea untuk Kakashi dan dirinya sendiri. Setelah manaruh cangkir diatas meja, Sakura pun duduk gak jauh di samping Kakashi dengan gugup, berusaha menyamankan diri. Gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa gerak-gerik gadis itu semenjak keluar dari dapur tidak luput dari ekor mata pemuda itu.

"Kakashi, apa yang kamu bawa?" tanya Sakura berusaha menghilangkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Mmm, camilan, buah, dan beberapa film. Kamu suka komedi romantis kan? Aku membaa film kesukaanmu. Boleh aku pinjam dvd playermu?" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura. Namun Sakura tidak bisa membalas pandangan mata Kakashi, membuat gadis itu malah memperhatikan bibir pemuda itu saat bicara. Namun hal itu tambah tidak membantunya, hal itu malah membuatnya mengingat kembali bagaimana bibir tipis itu mengecap kulit lehernya saat dimimpi. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membuang pandangannya jauh-jauh dari wajah Kakashi.

"T-tentu saja. Silahkan..."

Kakashi hendak berdiri untuk menyetel film yang akan mereka tonton, namun tiba-tiba Sakura mencegahnya.

"Eh, Kakashi, tidak usah, biar aku saja yang menyetel film nya, kamu duduk di sini saja, aku sudah bikin teh, silahkan dinikmati." Kata Sakura cepat seraya merebut film yang ada di tangan Kakashi kemudian gadis itu cepat-cepat menuju dvd playernya untuk menyetel film sementara Kakashi kembali duduk, namun lagi, pandangannya tak lepas dari gadis pinkish yang tampak gugup.

Setelah menyetel filmnya Sakura kembali duduk di sofa, mengambil pop corn yang telah dibawa Kakashi dari atas meja dan pura-pura menghayati film sementara pikirannya penuh dengan orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

'Kuso! Ada apa sih dengan ku?' Sakura frustasi.

Kakashi terlihat larut dalam cerita film sambil menyesap tehnya perlahan. Diam-diam Sakura memperhatikan Kakashi dengan ujung matanya. Tiba-tiba Kakashi menyilangkan kedua kakinya keatas meja dan tiba-tiba tangan kanannya meraih bahu kanan Sakura dari belakang dan memaksa gadis itu mendekat padanya. Sakura dengan terkejut menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya sehingga mendekat dengan Kakashi. Lalu Kakashi dengan pandangan masih sepenuhnya ke film meraih popcorn yang ada di pangkuan Sakura dengan tangan kiri kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Kakashi tampak nyaman dengan posisi tangan kanan merangkul Sakura begitu pula Sakura, gadis itu tampak nyaman diluar. Namun hatinya sangat gelisah memikirkan apa maksud dan tujuan koibito nya ini sebenarnya. Sakura melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi yang sempat terhenti, memandangi Kakashi diam-diam.

Pemuda ini... apa benar-benar seorang pangeran Hatake? Melihat penampilan dan posisi duduk mereka sekarang terasa sangat natural dan seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Tidak ada yang namanya pangeran. Mana ada pangeran yang memakan popcorn dengan cara seperti makan kacang? Lalu, pemida ini mengapa dengan mudah mengatakan cinta padanya? Padahal sebelumnya Sakura merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Kenal saja tidak. Kalau dilihat, mereka seperti pungguk merindukan bulan, si cantik dan si buruk rupa. Dalam hal ini Kakashi lah yang menjadi bulan dan si cantik, seddangkan Sakura hanyalah si pungguk dan si buruk rupa. Belum lagi pemuda ini belum tentu benar-benar mencintainya. Pemikirannya ini membuatnya agak sedih. Sakura menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya ikut memandang layar tv dan mencoba larut kedalam cerita dengan tatapan sedih.

Sakura tidak menyadari kemudian Kakashi memperhatikan ekspresi gadisnya dengan ekor mata. Adegan film sangat lucu sekarang namun gadisnya malah memasang ekspresi sedih. Sebenarnya Kakashi telah merasakan perubahan gadisnya dari awal pada saat Sakura membuka kan pintu untuknya. Dan cara gadisnya memanggil dirinya malam ini...tidak seperti biasanya. Suffiks san? Yang benar saja, memangnya mereka rekan bisnis atau apa?

"Saku-chan? Ada yang ingin kamu katakan padaku? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Atau kamu tidak senang kalau aku ke sini?" pertanyaan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura tersentak dan dengan cepat berbalik menghadap Kakashi dengan raut wajah yang campur aduk antara salah tingkah, tidak enak hati dan terkejut.

"B-bukan! Tentu saja aku senang kamu datang...tapi...masalahnya..." Sakura menunduk di hadapan Kakashi dan menggigit bibir nya frustasi. Kakashi mencoba bersabar dan menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh kekasihnya ini. Tapi setelah 1 menit mereka berdiam diri tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura ingin memulai. Akhirnya Kakashi meraih dagu Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu mengadah menatap kedua matanya. Tidak ada jalan bagi Sakura untuk kabur kali ini.

"Katakan padaku. Sekarang." Nafas Kakashi menyapu wajah Sakura membuat gadis itu blank untuk sesaat. Kakashi malah mulai melingkarkan tangan kiri nya ke tubuh Sakura, memeluk gadis itu dan memaksa nya makin mendekat.

"L-lepas kan aku." Sakura makin gugup. Dia bisa kehilangan kenddali atas dirinya sendiri kalau posisinya begini.

"Tidak akan. Katakan dulu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu." Kakashi malah makin memajukan wajahnya membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak 2 centi. Sakura hany dapat memejamkam matanya rapat-rapat. Jangankan bicara, berpikir saja dia tidak bisa. Tidak di sangka-sangka Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menempel di bibirnya, membuat gadis itu membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. Kakashi tengah mengecup lembut bibir gadisnya, berusaha meyakinkan Sakura untuk mengatakan apapun yang ada di dalam pikiran gadis itu. Akhirnya Sakura menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman yang perlahan berubah menjadi pagutan-pagutan lembut.

Sesaat kemudian Kakashi melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap Sakura dalam.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Lepaskan aku dulu. Baru aku jawab."

"Kamu tidak suka aku peluk?" Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, membuat Sakura gemas.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! berhenti mempermainkanku. K-kamu kan sudah tahu aku suka atau tidak..." Kakashi tersenyum jahil dan kembali membuat Sakura gemas. "Kamu mau tahu atau tidak sih?" Sakura mencubit pipi Kakashi dan membuat Kakashi terkekeh.

"Kalau aku lepas, kamu janji akan cerita padaku." Jangan lupakan Kakashi seorang pengusaha, mana ada pengusaha yang mau rugi? Perjanjian harus jelas.

"Ya, aku janji. Kalau aku bohong kau boleh menggelitiki ku sampai mati." Ucap Sakura asal sampai memutar bola matanya. Kemudian Kakashi memajukan wajahnya hingga dapat bebisik di telinga Sakura.

"Tidak, jika kau bohong atau berpikir macam-macam, aku akan membuat mu tidak dapat berdiri besok." Mendengar ini mata Sakura kembali membulat kemudian gadis itu mendorong dada Kakashi untuk menjauh.

"Hentai no baka!" teriak Sakura malu. Wajah nya yang telah memerah membuat Kakashi terkekeh lagi. Tiba-tiba Kakashi menarik kepala Sakura dan menyusupkan kepala gadis itu ke dadanya, kemudian menaruh dagunya sendiri di puncak kepala Sakura. Memeluk gadis itu erat, barang sebentar.

"Bagaimana? Deal?"

"Deal." angguk Sakura.

Kakashi pun melepaskan pelukannya menunggu Sakura yang lagi-lagi menunduk mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bicara.

"Ano...Kashi-kun..."

**Tsuzuku**

**Hai Minna-san! Hamba balik lagi membawa Sequel Gather Roses yang udah lama banget Hamba delay. Pengennya sih bikin two shot tapi ga bisa deh kayanya, jadi Lemon akan hadir di chap depan sekaligus final chap. Hoho~**

**Big Thanks To :**

Shicchi mualez log-in XD, Jeremy de Hongki, Kirei kazuhito, kira tiqa-Alegra Maxwell, Dearka RedDevil'z, noonaSyea, Lhyn hatake, ILA, chie hatake, Rizu Hatake-hime, Awan Hitam, Tabita Pinkybunny, gieyoungkyu, Nay Hatake, adelove sasunaru, kimichi-kun, Mochi-boo, minpumpkin-a, Sky pea-chan

**Sankyuu berry much Minna-san, jangan bosan sama fic hamba ya? Hehehe Sankyuu atas koreksi dan semangatnya, kebahagian terbesar bagi seorang author adalah saat ceritanya di apresiasi dengan baik oleh para readers ^^**

**Then, hamba akan cuti sementara dari FFN berhubung ujian semester tanggal 3 Juni nanti. Mohon doanya semoga hamba bisa lancar nyonteknya... *dicekik***

**Next, hamba mau post cerita baru setelah ujian semester tapi masih bingung pair nya apa. Tenang saja, masih rate M kok *senyum mesum* hohoho~ ada saran? Mohon REVIEW.**

**Terakhir, bagi para silent readers jangan silent terrus ya, setidaknya hargai usaha author yang telah mati-matian(?) untuk membuat sebuah fic.**

**RnR, mind to REVIEW?**

**Kampaiii!**

**Ichikawa Hikaru**


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi menarik kepala Sakura dan menyusupkan kepala gadis itu ke dadanya, kemudian menaruh dagunya sendiri di puncak kepala Sakura. Memeluk gadis itu erat, barang sebentar.

"Bagaimana? Deal?"

"Deal." angguk Sakura.

Kakashi pun melepaskan pelukannya menunggu Sakura yang lagi-lagi menunduk mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bicara.

"Ano...Kashi-kun..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gather Roses © Screw**

**Gather Roses (Sequel) © Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Warning**** :**

**Lemon (NC-21)****, Typo(s), ****Sequel ****Song fic, gaje, abal, jelek**

**Pair**** : Kakashi x Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-ano...Kashi-kun..." Sakura ragu hendak memulai dari mana karena pemuda ini begitu banyak menyimpan sesuatu darinya. Kakashi tidak membantu sama sekali dengan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ya?"

"eh,etto...sono...a-anoo..." Sakura malah tambah gugup sekarang. Kata-kata yang sudah dari tadi sore ingin dia tanyakan pada kekasihnya ini tiba-tiba menggantung di tenggorokkan. Kakashi berdecak sekali sebelum merangkum wajah Sakura kedalam kedua tangannya lagi, memaksa gadis itu menatap matanya.

"Cherry, kamu mau bercerita atau tidak? Berhenti menggoda ku dengan wajahmu itu dan cepat bercerita. Kalau tidak aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga."

"EEH? Aku tidak menggodamu!" Sakura membantah keras dengan wajah yang sangat merah karena kata 'memakan' dari Kakashi. Kakashi pun bernafas berat lagi dan nafasnya yang wangi mint membelai wajah Sakura lagi. Nah kan, sekarang malah Sakura yang ingin dimakan oleh Kakashi. Tapi tidak, Sakura harus menanyakannya sekarang juga. Sakura menggeleng lemah, membuat Kakashi melepaskan rangkumannya pada wajah gadis itu dan menggenggam tangan Sakura lagi.

"Kalau kau mebegitukan ku, aku malah tidak bisa bercerita." Kata sakura pelan sambil menunduk.

"Kalau begitu ceritalah!" Kali ini Kakashi menggunakan nada memerintah. Yah, sepertinya Sakura benar-benar harus mengatakannya sekarang.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya. Apa yang mengganggu pikiran gadis itu.

"Kakashi, ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" pertanyaan Sakura yang ini langsung membuat Kakashi mengrenyitkan alis bingung. Kenapa jadi harus dia yang berbicara? Seharusnya kan kekasih pink nya ini.

"Hn? Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti, Sakura. Apa yang harus aku ceritakan padamu?" Kakashi bertanya dengan polosnya, entah kenapa membuat Sakura merasa panas. Apakah tidak cukup pemuda ini mau membodohinya? Apa mau terus menyembunyikan bahwa dia itu pangeran Hatake sehingga pada suatu saat hari nanti jika dia mau menghilang dari hidup Sakura, Sakura tidak bisa menggapainya? Begitu?

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu mendekatiku, tuan Hatake?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba dengan suara yang tajam dan dingin. Kontan kedua mata Kakashi membulat kaget mendengar nada suara gadisnya yang tiba-tiba dingin. Apa salahnya? Kenapa gadis ini berubah tiba-tiba yang tadinya seperti anak kucing yang lucu menjadi induk kucing yang siap menggigit kapan saja? Kakashi yang kaget pelan-pelan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura? Apa...maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi pelan.

"Kau mau membodohi ku karena aku hanya gadis biasa sampai kapan? Aku tahu aku tidak kaya, aku tidak cantik! Tapi aku mohon jangan mempermainkan perasaanku!" mata Sakura berkilat-kilat marah seketika. Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa maksud perkataan Sakura, tapi sebanyak apapun dia mencoba mengerti, tetap saja pemuda ini tidak menangkap apa yang dibicarakan Sakura.

"Sakura, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membodohi mu!" Kakashi menyentuh kedua bahu Sakura namun segera ditepis oleh gadis itu.

"Kau sudah tau aku siapa dan seperti apa sifatku kan? Apa kau tahu aku sangat benci pembohong?" nada suara Sakura malah lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu!" Kakashi mulai frustasi sekarang. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menyadari suaranya yang makin meninggi. Sakura terang saja tambah berang karena menurutnya pemuda ini brengsek. Sudah bersalah berani-beraninya berteriak padanya.

"Kau berbohong padaku Hatake!mengapa kau tidak mengatakan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya saat kita bertemu? Kenapa aku harus tahu tentang kau dari temanku? Mungkin jika Ino tidak memberi tahu siapa kau sebenarnya aku tidak akan pernah tahu selamanya! Dan kau bisa seenaknya mempermainkan perasaan ku! Kau, tuan Hatake yang kaya raya, apa maksudmu sebenarnya menyembunyikan dirimu yang sebenarnya dariku? Supaya suatu saat nanti kau bisa meninggalkanku dan aku tidak tahu harus kemana mencarimu? Supaya kau bisa seenaknya mempermainkan hatiku karena aku hanya gadis bodoh yang bahkan tidak tahu dengan nama Hatake yang terkenal? Supaya kau bisa dengan mudah membuang kata cinta mu? BEGITU?" Sakura meledak. Gadis itu berteriak marah dan frustasi, wajahnya berkerut marah dan jengkel.

Dalam detik yang panjang mereka terdiam. Sakura sibung mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berteriak sedang Kakashi hanya terdiam sambil memandangi Sakura, mencoba mencerna kembali apa yang tadi dikatakan gadisnya.

"Hanya...itu?" kata Kakashi.

"YA! DEMI TUHAN APA SIH MAU MU? Yang bisa keluar dari mulutmu hanya itu?" Sakura berteriak marah. Agak susah dilakukannya karena tenggorokkan gadis ini sendiri sudah tercekat menahan tangis.

Kakashi melebarkan matanya tidak percaya dan sedetik kemudian tawanya pecah. Tawa yang begitu menggambarkan kesenangan. Kakashi bahkan memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Puas kau menertawakan gadis bodoh yang sudah sangat jatuh cinta padamu? Sudah ku duga, kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku! SEMUANYA BOHONG! BRENGSEK KAU! Aku ingin sekali membencimu Hatake! Ingin sekali! Tapi...hiks...aku tidak...hiks...hiks...bisa..." Sakura berteriak sambil menangis sedih. Tangisan yang menyedihkan, namun itu tidak membuat tawa Kakashi berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Detik berikutnya Sakura bergerak menjauhi Kakashi ke sisii sofa yang lain kemudian melempar keras Kakashi dengan sebuah bantal yang ada didekatnya sebelum melipat kakinya dan terisak lagi. Seketika tawa Kakashi terhenti. Dipandanginya gadis pink yang sedang duduk meringkuk di sudut sofa sambil menangis. Perlahan, sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampan itu. Kakashi perlahan mendekati Sakura dan...

Hup!

Kakashi meraup tubuh Sakura dan menggendong gadis itu dengan bridal style. Sakura tersentak kaget kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga meronta minta dilepaskan dari pelukan itu. Ini berbahaya! Walaupun Sakura membenci orang ini, dia yakin dia tidak akan mampu menolak pesona pemuda berambut perak ini.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! AKU MEMBENCI MU BRENGSEK!" Sakura meraung marah. Kakinya menendang-nendang, tangannya memukul-mukul dada Kakashi agar pemuda itu mau melepaskannya. Namun Kakashi terlalu kuat untuk Sakura. Dengan wajah datar Kakashi terus menggendong Sakura yang sibuk meronta ke arah kamar gadis itu. Pemuda itu dengan mudah membuka pintu kamar kemudian menutupnya kembali. Membawa Sakura yang masih berusaha untuk kabur ke tepi ranjang queen size yang bertiang kelambu kemudian menghempaskan tubuh gadis itu begitu saja ke atas kasur dengan sprei berwarna putih. Lalu Kakashi langsung menindih gadis itu menempelkan tubuh mereka dengan tepat. Dada bertemu dada, perut bertemu perut, paha bertemu paha, sedangkan kaki mereka berdua masih belum diatas ranjang. Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Kakashi, namun gadis itu tidak berkata-kata, karena nafasnya masih terputus-putus akibat terisak tadi ditambah tubuh Kakashi yang berat menindihnya. Kakashi, pemuda itu menyusupka kepalanya di lengkungan leher Sakura. Menghirup aroma cherry yang menguar dari sana lalu menjilat dan mengecupnya singkat sebelum berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Ada tiga hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, Haruno." Tangan kanan Kakashi mulai bergerak ke dada kanan gadis itu dan maremasnya keras sementara lidahnya menjilat telinga gadis itu dan menggigit daun telingannya pelan.

"nggh~ le-lepas, brengsek!" sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir gadis cantik itu. Pemuda ini terlalu hebat memainkan tubuhnya, bahkan tubuhnya sendiri tidak mau berkerja sama dengan otaknya jika telah berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

"Pertama, namaku Hatake Kakashi." Bisik Kakashi lagi di telinga Sakura. Kemudian tangan kanannya menyusup ke dalam kaos rajut biru muda Sakura yang longgar, melewati bra gadis itu, langsung ke harta karun yang dimiliki oleh setiap wanita. Kemudian Kakashi meremas dada yang berukuran cukup besar itu dengan kekuatan yang sama seperti yang pertama. Bibir pemuda itu bergerak mencium, menjilat dan menggigit pelan sepanjang leher hingga dada gadis itu yang tidak tertutup kain. Kemudian Kakashi menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan keatas kebawah membuat bagian bawah disana yang telah setengah mengeras membentur-bentur sesuatu dibawah sana milik sakura yang mulai basah. Sungguh rangsangan yang luar biasa. Tangis Sakura bahkan berhenti seketika. Yang ada hanya desahan nikmat, namun gadis itu tetap berusaha berkonsentrasi agar tidak kehilangan kendali atas tubuuhnya sendiri, karena sewaktu-waktu tubuhnya bisa berkhianat padanya untuk memihak pemuda tampan kaya yang brengsek ini.

"Kedua, aku memang putra mahkota Hatake yang kaya raya."

"Ahhnnn~ngghhhh~ kahshhi...ahh~k-kumohon lepaskan aku. Jahngan,ahh~ mehnyahki-nghh~tiku lebih dari ini..." Sakura memohon, suaranya lemah menyakitkan. Seketika gerakan Kakashi terhenti. Pemuda itu menarik tangannya keluar dari dalam baju Sakura kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh Sakura. Kakashi menumpukan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan kekar miliknya untuk dapat melihat kedalam mata Sakura yang terlihat sangat terluka. Kemudian Kakashi mengecup bibir mungil Sakura yang terkatup rapat dengan lembut hanya sesaat lalu melepasnya lagi untuk menyelam ke emerald milik Sakura.

"Ketiga, aku mencintai Haruno Sakura dengan segenap hatiku. Karena kau, gadis yang mampu mencuri hatiku sekalipun kita hanya bertemu di mimpi." Kakashi menatap emerald itu lembut, penuh dengan cinta. Sedang Sakura tidak bisa membantah bahwa mata hitam kelam dan merah darah itu jujur, cinta yang sangat besar tersembunyi di mata itu hanya untuk dirinya, Haruno Sakura. Mata Sakura membulat kaget karena tak bisa menepik kehangatan mata Kakashi.

"A-aku tidak mengerti...jelas-kan..." Sakura terbata karena mata Kakashi menawannya seketika. Tiba-tiba Kakashi menyingkir dari tubuh Sakura yang masih terbaring lemas karena pernyataan cinta Kakashi yang tak terbantahkan. Lalu Kakashi mengangkat tubuh Sakura lagi dengan lembut, pemuda itu mengatur posisi tidur Sakura sehingga berada di tengah tempat tidur tersebut. Setelah itu Kakashi sendiri naik lagi ke atas tempat tidur, mendekat pada Sakura, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua yang masih berpakaian karena suhu malam ini memang agak dingin sebelum ikut berbaring di samping Sakura dan menjadikan lengannya yang kekar sebagai bantal untuk Sakura. Kemudian Kakashi menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, menyusupkan kepala pink gadis itu ke dadanya yang bidang. Sakura masih kaget karena perlakuan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba kembali menjadi lembut padanya tidak membalas pelukan hangat dari pria itu. Sakura merasakan bibir Kakashi menyentuh puncak kepalanya lembut dan menyesap aroma shampoo gadis itu, membuat mata Sakura membulat dalam satu detik yang singkat kemudian kembali melembut. Perlahan tangan Sakura melingkari pinggang Kakashi, ikut melebur dengan kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh Kakashi. Tapi gadis itu mengingat kembali perlakuan Kakashi sebelum ini, seakan godam menghantam ulu hatinya. Sakit sekali. Air mata itu keluar tanpa pembaritahuan, tidak ada isakan, hanya air mata yang terus menerus membanjiri wajah dan baju Kakashi.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak bisa memahami kau, Kakashi. Sakit sekali saat memikirkan semua ini hanya kebohonganmu. Kau bisa saja pergi suatu hari nanti..." Sakura berbisik lirih karena tenggorokkannya tercekat oleh air mata. Namun Kakashi segera mengeratkan pelukannya dan berkata lembut di dekat telinga Sakura.

"Maaf sayang, maaf aku menyembunyikan siapa aku sebenarnya. Hidupku sendiri sudah banyak kebohongan. Hanya kau, hanya kau kebenaran yang bisa aku percaya. Bahwa rasa cintamu padaku memang nyata. Saat bersamamu aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri, menjadi apa yang aku inginkan." Sakura terenyuh mendengarnya, Kakashi memeluknya seakan-akan Sakura bisa hilang tertiup angin kapan saja.

"Kakashi?"

"Semua orang, Sakura. Aku adalah pangeran Hatake, aku bisa membeli cinta siapa saja, tapi sangat sulit jika aku harus meraihnya sendiri. Jadi aku membeli cinta siapa saja yang aku mau, mereka mendekat padaku hanya karena uang dan nama yang aku miliki. Aku muak Sakura, tapi aku membiarkan mereka karena aku akui aku membutuhkan cinta, aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi. Saat itu lah kau datangg dalam mimpiku. Aku merasa kau nyata dan aku mulai mencari keberadaanmu. Aku juga tidak tahu itu apa, mungkin kita bisa mengatakan ini takdir. Setelah menemukanmu, mengetahui kepribadianmu dan bagaimana kau menghadapi hidup, aku jadi mencintaimu. Jadi, mana mungkin aku bisa mempermainkanmu? Kau yang tulus mencintaiku dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku, sayang." Tutur Kakashi panjang. Sembari bercerita Kakashi melemparkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kelambu putih di tempat tidur Sakura dan tangannya tidak pernah berhenti membelai mahkota pink itu. Sakura hanya diam mendengar pernyataan Kakashi. Nada pemuda itu saat bercerita...seperti seorang anak yang kesepian. Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi kenapa tadi kau mentertawakan ku?" tanya Sakura di dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Saat itu lah dia mendengar Kakashi terkekeh geli. Dengan gusar Sakura melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat ekspresi Kakashi.

"Kau mentertawakan ku lagi!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya lucu membuat Kakashi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menjembil pipi putih itu.

"Habis wajah marahmu itu menggoda sekali, sayang. Kamu cantik walau sedang marah." Kakashi mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum lembut kontan membuat gadisnya ber-blushing ria. Sakura pura-pura kesal dengan Kakashi.

"Kau! Menyebalkan sekali! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Sakura setengah mati menahan senyumnya untuk tidak keluar melihat ekspresi Kakashi yang sangat lembut saat menatap wajahnya.

"Hai, hai, Hime, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku dimaafkan? Kau tidak mau aku gelitik seperti ini? seperti ini?" Kakashi menggelitik pinggang Sakura membuat gadis itu menggeliat geli.

"Hahaha...kyahaa..aduh...Kashi-kun hentikan! Hahahaahaha..." Sakura tertawa senang dan Kakashi pun menghentikan gelitikan mautnya.

"Kamu aneh sekali sayang, baru detik yang lalu kamu menangis dan sekarang kamu sudah tertawa senang. Ada yang salah dengan kepalamu?" Kakashi menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Cepat cepat Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dan pura-pura menatap Kakashi sebal.

"H-hei! Aku masih marah padamu! Cepat kabulkan permintaanku!" Sakura mengeluarkan nada memerintahnya.

"Marah betulan?" Kakashi mengrenyitkan dahinya, "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Ciuuumm~~" Sakura berkata manja membuat Kakashi cengo sesaat sebelum sebuah seringai lapar terkuak dari bibirnya.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang lapar. Aku akan memberi mu lebih dari itu. Jadi, sekarang waktunya makan untuk ookami(wolf)-sama ?" Kakashi menyeringai seksi.

"Hentai!" Sakura blushing berat, gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya di dalam pelukan Kakashi. Sudut mata Kakashi menyipit, membuat seriangainya makin lebar.

"Jadi? Kamu juuga salah sayang, seenaknya saja meragukan ku. Jadi sekarang aku harus mendapatkan apa yang aku mau."

"Kau ini~ hmhm, dozo~" akhirnya Sakura menyetujuinya. Kakashi pun memulai aksinya tanpa menghentikan seringainya. Benar-benar seperti serigala yang sedang menyantap hidangan.

Sambill mengecup-ngecup kening dan pipi Sakura, tangan kiri Kakashi yang tadinya memeluk pinggang gadis itu menyusup kebelakang punggung Sakura dan melepas kaitan bra hitam yang dipakai gadis itu. Lalu masih di dalam kaos rajut Sakura, tangan Kakashi berpindah ke depan dan menangkup dada kiri gadis itu. Satu lagi desahan lolos dari bibir Sakura dan saat itu lah Kakashi meraup bibir mungil dengan bibirnya sendiri. Kakashi tidak mengecup, namun langsung melumat bibir itu nikmat, memberi pagutan-pagutan mesra yang lembut yang menggetarkan syaraf gadis itu. Sakura tahu dia aan kehilangan dirinya sebentar lagi, tapi Sakura ingin mempertahankan akal sehatnya sedikit lebih lama lagi jadi gadis itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Kakashi. Kakashi tidak mengehentikan pagutannya namun tangan pemuda itu belum juga bekerja di dada sang gadis. Hanya menangkupnya, memberikan kehangatan namun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tiba-tiba Kakashi menjilat penuh bibir gadis itu bersamaan dengan sebuh remasan keras yang dilakukannya pada dada gadis itu. Nah, Sakura telah kehilangan dirinya sepenuhnya. Kakashi terlalu hebat dalam memacu libido nya. Sakura melepaskan ciumannya, meraih ujung kaos rajutnya sendiri dan mengangkatnya keatas hingga kaos itu lolos dari tubuhnya, meninggalkan bra hitam yang terpasang longgar karena pengaitnya sudah terlepas. Sakura kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan tangan gadis itu juga mulai bekerja, melepas satu pesatu kancing si pemuda hingga menampakkan dada bidang pemuda itu. Ciuman mereka semakin panas saat Kakashi memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura, mereka bertarung untuk memuaskan pasangan masing-masing. Tangan Sakura meloloskan kemeja Kakashi dari tubuh kekarnya lalu tangannya sibuk membelai, menyentuh tiap inci dada pemuda itu. Menyalurkan kehangatann yang ia punya dari tangan mungilnya. Tangan Kakashi pun tidak diam, sambil menikmati kenikmatan yang ditawarkan gadisnya Kakashi menarik lepas bra yang longgar itu dari dada gadisnya kemudian melemparnya sembarang ke bawah tempat tidur. Kemudian tangan Kakashi melingkar di punggung Sakura, menarik gadis itu mendekat sehingga mau tak mau tangan Sakura juga mesti lepas dari dada bidang Kakashi untuk melingkari punggung pemuda itu. Dada bidang bertemu dada yang empuk milik Sakura. Mereka berpelukkan erat seakan jika bergerak sedikit saja mereka akan jatuh ke jurang. Lidah mereka tetap bertarung dengan nikmat, perlahan Sakura mendorong-dorong lidah Kakashi memaksanya kembali ke tempatnya. Sedetik kemudian lidah Sakura lah yang sibuk mengeksplorasi mulut hangat Kakashi. Gigi, langit-langit mulut kakashi tidak lepas dari belaian lidah Sakura. Kemudian lidah Kakashi memelintir lidah Sakura didalam Sakura, meloloskan saliva dari mulut gadis itu yang mengalir keluar hingga ke dagu. Karena kebutuhan oksigen makin mendesak, Sakura dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya sambil terengah-engah. Menyaksikan kedua mata Kakashi yang berbeda warna begitu menyala-nyala akan tubuhnya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar, saat itulah dia mengerti seberapa dalam pemuda ini mencintainya. Setitik rasa bersalah muncul dihatinya karena tadi seenaknya berteriak dan meragukan perasaan Kakashi padanya.

Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian menjilat saliva yang tadi menetes di dagu Sakura. Menjilatnya dari dagu hingga sudut bibir gadis itu

"Ookami-sama, aku ingin mencoba sesuatu. Bisakah kau diam sebentar dan membiarkan aku mengerjakannya?" Sakura berkata pelan sambil menatap wajah Kakashi yang mengrenyitkan alis berpura-pura berpikir.

"Kau mangsaku, mana ada serigala yang melepaskan mangsanya? Aku ingin memakanmu, aku lapar, Sayang." Kakashi tersenyum manja pada Sakura, membuat nafas gadis itu sesak sesaat. Oh, pacarnya ini memang sangat tampan. Sungguh beruntung dirinya dipilih oleh pemuda ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskan diri. Aku hanya mau menghangatkan hidangan supaya kau lebih sedap menyantapnya. Jadi?" Sakura tersenyum nakal, sedangkan Kakashi mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Sakura karena gadisnya itu begitu menggairahkan. Kakashi pura-pura memasang wajah polos, mengendikkan bahu seakan tidak terlalu peduli dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Hm? Baiklah, silahkan saja." Kakashi tersenyum tipis.

Sakura bergerak menjauh dari Kakashi, melepaskan pelukan hangat pemuda itu, berbalik dan bergerak turun dari tempat tidur sambil menutupi kedua dadanya yang besar dengan sebelah tangan kanan, hanya untuk menutupi puncaknya. Dari sudut matanya, Sakura bisa melihat wajah Kakashi yang mengrenyit tidak suka, tapi sesuai janji, Kakashi tetap tidak berkata-kata, hanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura. Sakura telah berdiri di sisi kanan tempat tidur, kemudian gadis itu berbalik, melihat Kakashi yang terbaring di kasur dengan selimut yang membungkus pinggang pemuda itu hingga kebawah. Mata Kakashi menatap lapar Sakura yang berdiri menutupi kedua puncak dadanya dengan hanya sebelah tangan yang melintangi kedua dadanya dengan tubuh yang berkilau karena keringat. Namun gadis itu masih mengenakan rok mini yang dipakainya tadi. Perlahan Sakura berjalan ke sisi bawah tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya dengan mata Kakashi yang masih menyala-nyala.

Detik berikutnya Sakura telah berdiri di depan Kakashi yang masih terbaring nyaman, masih menatap gadis itu. Perlahan Sakura menurunkan tangannya, dan Kakashi dalam keremangan cahaya ruangan dapat melihat kedua puncak dada Sakira yang berwarna merah jambu dan begitu memancing. Tiba-tiba Sakura menyusup kebawah selimut, Kakashi mebelalakkan mata kaget saat dirasakannya Sakura merangkak keatas pelan di bawah selimut, menyentuh tiap inci kaki-kaki kuat Kakashi hingga tangan gadis itu berhenti di pengait celana Kakashi. Dari bawah selimut Sakura melepaskan pengait celana Kakashi, setelah terlepas Sakura menjilat perut Kakashi sebelum menarik celana Kakashi kebawah dan juga menarik tubuhnya sendiri hingga selimut yang menutupi mereka berdua jatuh mengikuti Sakura yang tengah berdiri lagi sisi bawah tempat tidur. Sakura sekarang dapat melihat hampir semua bagian tubuh Kakashi, memacu adrenalinnya. Apakah gadis itu berani malakukannya? Namun saat itulah mata mereka bertabrakan. Kakashi tetap diam, namun Sakura dapat melihat api gairah di mata Kakashi makin berkobar. Api itu membakar rasa malu Sakura, mambuat mata gadis itu sayu karena Sakura menginginkan Kakashi, sangat menginginkannya. Sakura ingin kakasihnya itu merengkuhnya, berbagi kehangatan dan saling mencintai sepanjang malam berjalan.

Sakura mulai merangkak keatas tubuh Kakashi, pelan, merasakan setiap udara yang memanas diantara mereka berdua. Kashi susah payah menelan ludah melihat mata Sakura dan ekspresi Sakura yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang, sekuat tenaga Kakashi menjaga tangannya agar tidak meraih tubuh Sakura dan menghempaskan tubuh molek itu dibawahnya dan merasakan tubuh gadisnya dengan lidahnya. Salahkan dada Sakura yang besar dan menggantung indah di sana saat sekarang.

Sakura dalam posisi merangkak mengecup singkat bibir Kakashi sebelum berdiri dengan kaki yang bertumpu di samping pinggul Kakashi. Perlahan Sakura membungkuk diatas Kakashi dan melepaskan celana dalamnya kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Namun tetap saja Kakashi tidak bisa melihat bagian itu karena masit tertutup rok mini gadisnya. Setelahnya Sakura menurukan tubuhnya, menduduki perut Kakashi. Oh demi tuhan Sakura benar-benar berniat menyiksa Kakashi kali ini. Kakashi dapat merasakan lorong Sakura yang telah setengah basah dan berdenyut-denyut hangat.

"Sakura..."

"Ssst, kau sudah berjanji ookami, aku sedang menghangatkan hidangan." Sakura mulai lagi. Gadis itu menempelkan dada mereka dan mulai menjilati leher Kakashi.

"Aku rasa hidangannya sudah hangat, Sakura..." Kakashi berusaha berbicara di sela nafasnya yang kian memberat. Bagaimana tidak? Tidak hanya mulut Sakura yang sibuk menjilati leher kuat Kakashi tapi tangannya juga menyentuh dada biadang Kakashi, membuat manuver-manuver yang memacu libido Kakashi kian meninggi.

"Tidak, tidak, kalau kau perhatikan..." Sakura berbicara di sela-sela jilatannya. Sakura makin kebawah, makin kebawah hingga Sakura merubah posisi duduknya dari atas perut Kakashi ke atas kejantanan yang setengah meneggang milik kekasihnya yang masih tertutupi selembar kain "...hidangannya belum matang, sayang." Sakura mendesah seksi di telinga Kakashi. Kakashi sudah panas sekarang, gadis ini entah kenapa sangat pintar malam ini. Pemuda itu sudah tidak tahan lagi atas siksaan Sakura. Kakashi menggeram dan dengan cepat Kakashi meraih pinggul Sakura dan dalam sekali gerakan Kakashi membalikkan keadaan. Sakura terhempas ke tempat tidur dibawah Kakashi.

"H-hei!"

"Aku lebih suka memulai menyantap mu sekarang, sayang. Jadi, shall we?" Kakashi berkata pelan didepan wajah Sakura dan membuat gadis itu blushing lagi.

"Hai, ookami-sama. Dozo~"

Kakashi mengecup puncak hidung Sakura sebelum berbisik di telinga gadis itu, "Itadakimasu." Kemudian mengecup bibir Sakura lagi dengan ganas. Tangannya menghentakkan rok Sakura sekali hingga terlepas. Sakura telah polos dibawah Kakashi, begitu pula Kakashi, telah polos Diatas Sakura. Unuk beberapa saat Kakashi sibuk menjilat, menggigit dan mengecup leher Sakura dan tangannya sibuk meremas-remas dada gadis itu dengan kuat. Kakashi menindih Sakura kemudian bergerak pelan, membuat tubuh mereka saling bergesekan nikmat. Sakura bisa merasakan kejantanan Kakashi yang sudah ereksi penuh.

Sepertinya serigala ini sangat kelaparan karena tanpa aba-aba Kakashi mengulum kedua puncak dada Sakura. Gadis itu lemas oleh sentuhan Kakashi yang dahsyat, Sakura merasa sanggup untuk melakukan ini selamanya dengan Kakashi. Desahan-desahan merdu Sakura membuat Kakashi makin bersemangat sekarang. Kakashi menghisap dan menggigit-gigit kecil puncak dada Sakura yang telah mengeras sempurna. Kakashi menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan membuat kejantanannya menggesek-gesek kewanitaan Sakura, membuatnya makin basah saja.

"Kahshi~ o-onegaiii~ aku menginginkan kau didalamku sekarang! Ahh~" Sakura mendesah nikmat. Sakura tak mampu lagi menahan rangsangan-rangsangan yang diberikan Kakashi.

"Aku tidak suka terburu-buru, sayang. Aku ingin menikmati mu perlahan. Seperti ini..." Kakashi membelai kewanitaan Sakura dengan tangannya, memainkan klirotisnya setelah itu memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lorong Sakura yang basah.

"Aah! Kakashi~!"

Lalu Kakashi menambahkan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya, kemudian mengeluar-masukkan jarinya dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat. Sakura mendesah dan melenguh nikmat menahan sentuhan Kakashi dan tidak lama kemudian Sakura mendapat klimaksnya yang pertama. Tidak ingin menyisakan hidangannya, sang serigala bergerak turun dan segera menjilati cairan cinta milik gadisnya. Kakashi menjilan dan menggigit kecil klirotis Sakura, merasakan kehangatan kewanitaan Sakura yang berdenyut-denyut karena rangsangan dari Kakashi.

"Kahshi~ cepatlah! Ahnnnahhhh..."

"As you wish, princess." Kakashi naik untuk mengecup bibir Sakura kemudian pemuda itu melebarkan paha gadisny.

"Maaf kalau aku menyakiti mu sayang. Aku mencintaimu, mungkin akan terasa sakit sedikit." Kakashi berkata pelan karena sungguh dia takut melukai gadis yang dicintainya. Sakura pun merangkum wajah Kakashi dan menatap mata pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Mencoba memberikannya keyakinan.

"Lakukan sayang, aku milikmu. Aku tidak ingin meragukanmu lagi dan aku tidak ingin diragukan lagi olehmu. Aku lebih mencintaimu. Cium aku saat melakukannya." Hanya cukup dengan itu Kakashi mulai memasukkan kejantanannya yang besarnya diatas rata-rata kedalam kewanitaan Sakura.

Rasanya tak terbayangkan bagi Sakura. Sakit sesakit-sakitnya dan nikmat senikmat-nikmatnya karena baru kali ini lah gadis ini dimasuki oleh seseorang secara nyata dan bukan didalam mimpi. Sakura hendak meleguh tapi tertahan karena bibir Kakashi yang membungkamnya ganas. Kakashi melakukannya dengan pelan, namun tetap saja terasa sakit. Dan tiba-tiba dengan sekali hentakan Kakashi menghentakkan pinggulnya keras untuk menembus selaput yang dijaga oleh semua wanita untuk dipersembahkan kepada pria yang dicintainya. Kali ini Sakura telah berhasil menjaga dirinya sendiri untuk mempersembahkan segala-galanya pada Kakashi, satu-satunya orang yang sangat dicintainya. Darah merah mengalir keluar dari sana.

Sakura melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk berteriak tertahan karena rasanya benar-benar sakit.

"AH! I-ITTAI! Kashi..." Sebutir airmata lolos dari sudut mata Sakura. Gadis itu meraih tubuh Kakashi dan memeluknya erat dan kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Kakashi, mengunci pemuda itu disana. Saat itulah kejantanan Kakashi telah masuk sepenuhnya, namun pemuda itu menunggu kekasihnya menyesuaikan diri, walaupun sensasi didalam sana sungguh luar biasa. Dinding-dinding kewanitaan sakura yang masih sangat kencang berdenyut-denyut, menjepit dan memijat kejantanan Kakashi. Sungguh sensasi yang ditawarkan oleh perawan memang luar biasa. Kakashi setengah mati manahan dirinya untuk tidak bergerak, untuk membiarkan gadisnya menyesuaikan diri. Sakura tetap memeluk Kakashi erat dan Kakashi mengerti apa yang kekasihnya rasakan saat ini. Kakashi membelai-belai rambut Sakura lembut dan menyusupkan kepalanya di lengkungan leher Sakura. Bernafas perlahan, menghirup aroma Sakura yang bercampur dengan aromanya sendiri. Cherry dan citrus, sangat menyenangkan.

"Kashi, aku merasa deja vu saat ini." Sakura berbicara lambat. Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata emerald itu, masih berair, membuatnya berkilauan tertempa sinar bulan yang menembus jendela. Seketika Kakashi kembali terpesona.

"Ya, ini seperti mimpi kita. Cahaya bulan juga menerpa wajahmu saat itu. Itu yang membuatku terpesona." Kakashi tersenyum tipis kemudian Sakura mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kakashi, menarik pemuda itu lebih dekat dan mencium kekasihnya lembut. Sakura menggerakkan pinggulnya seakan memberi aba-aba pada Kakashi untuk memulainya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya."

Kemudian mereka meniti malam bersama, saling berbagi peluh dan kehangatan. Desahan, gairah, kenikmatan, melebur jadi satu diantara mereka. Semakin larut, mereka makin mencintai satu sama lain.

**====000====**

Srak!

Kakashi masih berbaring nyaman dan belum terbangun dari tidurnya, tapi dia dapat merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari pagi yang menembus jendela dan menerpa wajahnya. Pemuda itu sudah bangun, namun terlalu malas untuk bergerak. Tiba-tiba...

Cup.

Kakashi merasakan bibir lembut itu menyentuh dahi, kemudian pipinya. Ah, itu pasti gadisnya. Dengan malas Kakashi membuka matanya, memperlihatkan kedua permata itu. Obsidian dan ruby.

"Ohayou, sayang." Sakura tersenyum manja. Ah, rasanya Kakashi ingin terus seperti ini. Pagi hari yang cerah dengan senyuman cerah dari gadisnya. Kedengaran sempurna baginya.

"Morning, honey. There's no morning kiss?" Kakashi menjadikan kedua tangannya sendiri sebagai bantal dan tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Kakashi dapat melihat dengan jelas sekarang, ternyata kekasihnya itu telah membersihkan diri serta mencuci rambutnya. Terbukti dari rambut Sakura yang masih setengah basah. Sakura telah memakai tanktop dan celana jins yang biasa dipakainya untuk pergi kuliah. Oh, dan wajahnya, juga mulai memerah.

"Tadikan sudah."

"Itu tidak dihitung. Morning kiss itu di sini..." Kakashi mengetuk-ngetukkan bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Walaupun malu akhirnya Sakura mengecup bibir Kakashi singkat. Kakashi mencibir tidak puas namun segera terganti dengan seringai ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang tambah memerah.

"Hee, kamu sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi malam sayang. Tadi malam itu...wow, kau liar sekali. Aku sampai pangling. Apa benar ini pertama kalinya bagimu?" Kakashi berpura-pura memasang wajah bingung. Sakura yang tambah memerah bersila diatas tempat tidur kemudian melancarkan cubitan-cubitan maut kepada Kakashi.

"Kau! Jangan menggoda ku terus!"

"Aw! Aw! Itu sakit, sayang!"

"Hahaha rasakan!" Sakura sibuk menyubit-nyubit tidak menyadari bahwa tangan Kakashi telah bersiap dan, hup! Kakashi menarik Sakura hingga gadis itu jatuh berbaring di dada bidang Kakashi yang tak tertutup apapun. Kakashi menjembil pipi Sakura lagi.

"Habis kamu manis sekali, sayang. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan wajahmu yang begitu menggodaku." Kakashi makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"H-hei! Lepaskan! Aku ada kuliah pagi!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan belitan tangan Kakashi.

"Tidak mau."

"Kakashi, ayolah! Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Malas."

"Kalau kau begini terus aku akan menginap di rumah Ino nanti malam!"

"Aku akan menyeretmu pulang."

'Hah! Pacarku ini sangat sulit kalau diajak berkompromi. Hm~ kalau begitu pakai cara ini saja~' Kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Sayang, lepaskan aku. Kalau tidak aku akan menggigit kelingking mu sampai putus. Aku tidak bercanda. Bagaimana?" Sakura tersenyum mengerikan membuat Kakashi bergindik seketika. Ah! Satu hal baru lagi yang diketahui pemuda itu tentang gadisnya. Reflek untuk menyelamatkan diri, Kakashi melepas pelukannya sehingga Sakura dapat menyelinap keluar.

"Cepat mandi! Kau harus bekerja pagi ini!" Sakura melemparkan kimono mandi yang biasa dipakai ayahnya jika orang tuanya datang untuk melihat Sakura tepat kewajah Kakashi. Setelah itu Sakura berjalan menuju ruang lemari yang menyimpan koleksi baju maupun aksesorinya. Tentu saja mau memilih baju untuk kuliah.

"Sayang," Kakashi telah berdiri dengan kimono mandi putih yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Hn?" Sakura menyahut dari dalam lemarinya.

"Aku telah berpikir semalam..."

"Apa?"

"Kita akan tinggal bersama. Nanti siang akan kusuruh orang memindahkan barang-barangmu ke apartement kita yang baru. Aku telah membeli sebuah apartement untuk kita tadi malam saat kau pingsan." Kakashi berkata santai sambil memasuki kamar mandi Sakura, sedikit berjalan lebih cepat, kemudian mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"EEH?" Sakura mengeluarkan kepalanya karena kaget. Cepat-cepat gadis itu menuju kamar mandi dan menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan cukup keras, "Sayang, kita belum membicarakan ini kan? La-lagi pula bagaimana bisa kau membeli apartement? Sebuah apartement? Saat aku...pingsan? Hey!"

"Aku adalah pangeran Hatake, kalau kamu lupa." Kakashi masih dengan santainya berkata. Kemudian Sakura mendengar suara shower yang dihidupkan.

"T-Tapi tetap saja kita belum membicarakan ini!"

"Sakura, sekarang masalahnya kau mau atau tidak tinggal bersamaku?"

Sakura blushing lagi "Y-yah, tentu saja, t-tapi..."

"Kalau begitu apa masalahnya?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Kadang Kakashi tidak bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu.

"Itu apartement kita berdua, tapi kenapa menggunakan uangmu semua? Aku jadi merasa menumpang..." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan sebisanya.

"Tidak, tidak, itu memang apartement kita. Bukan hanya milikmu atau milikku, tapi milik kita. Memangsih untuk sekarang masih menggunakan namamu, tapi kalau anak kita lahir nanti kita akan membalik namanya menjadi nama anak kita. Sayang, aku bahkan sudah memikirkan beberapa nama yang bagus." Kakashi mengoceh dari dalam kamar mandi sedangkan Sakura cengo berat di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"A-anak? Sayang, buka pintu sial ini sekarang juga dan jelaskan padaku!" Sakura mulai hilang kesabarang. Tuan muda ini seenaknya saja! Tiba-tiba Kakashi membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menarik Sakura masuk kedalam.

"Kamu sudah mandi? Ayo mandi lagi. Kita mandi bersama." Dan, blam! Pintu tertutup lagi, kemudian terkunci.

"Kakashi! Aku ada kuliah pagi! Oh demi tuhan jangan lepaskan handukmu!"

**FIN**

1. Hai, minna-sama. Butuh seharian bikin fic ini karena hamba harus memutar otak bagaimana membuat lemon yang yahud. Tapi...yang bisa hamba buat hanya ini. Kalau kurang memuaskan (?) mohon dimaafkan T.T

2. Thanks to : **Radit RedDevil'z****, ****KiryuZero Shicchi Jaegerjaquez****, Cuteshibeauty, ****uchihyuu nagisa****, ****RenDhi Okiya Subaru****, mimi, ILA, ****Jeremy de Hongki****, ****Nay Hatake****, Karou Hatake, ichi, ****kira tiqa-Alegra Maxwell****, ****kira tiqa-Alegra Maxwell****, Kirei kazuhito, ****kimichi-kun****, Murakami sakura-chan, ****AmaYuu****, ****Tabita Pinkybunny****, Risuga otome-kun, ****Vipris****, kuroYuri, hana-chan. **Arigato gozaimasu minna-san! Yang sudah ngereview dan merequest, I'm really thankful for that!

3. Hamba tiba-tiba terpikir untuk membuat Epilog. Bagaimana? Bagusnya lanjut atau tidak?

4. Special thanks to Dhaa-chan dan Rizu-chan, gimana chap ini menurut omae-tachi?

5. Don't be silent reader, ok? Hargai perjuangan para author yang telah berdarah-darah hanya untuk membuat sebuah fic ^^

6. REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! :)

Kampaii!

**Ichikawa Hikaru**


End file.
